El típico Nerviosismo
by Lore-chan
Summary: Un Kenyako ( no me gusta mucho la pareja) bueno está centrada en un día antes de su matrimonio y en el mismo día del suceso...ojala les guste


El Típico Nerviosismo  
  
Por: Lore-chan  
  
  
  
  
  
Era blanco, totalmente blanco…colgado cerca de un guardarropas, un escote con pequeñas mariposas a sus costados, brillaban. Otro escote en la parte de la espalda, con encajes hechos a mano. Anchísimo, largo…hermoso, radiante.  
  
Y ella lo miraba con una gran sonrisa, mientras a su lado amigas de ella hablaban.  
  
-¿Dónde será? – preguntó una.  
  
-Creo que en la iglesia, cerca de la plaza del centro… - respondió otra.  
  
-No, yo pienso que será en la catedral – contradijo la siguiente.  
  
-Y…¿tú?, Miyako…¿dónde será al último?.  
  
La joven aún contemplaba el vestido color blanco…se lo había diseñado Sora, especialmente para ella, para ese día tan especial. Se casaría en 24 horas más…con Ken, al fin sus persecuciones habían dado fruto. Estaba muy feliz, hacía ya 3 meses que planeaba aquel día.  
  
-¿Miyako?, ¿nos escuchas?  
  
-Déjala – dijo una chica – debe estar en las nubes…  
  
Y justamente ahí estaba…pensaba en el día en que lo conoció…en cada momento junto a él…suspiraba a cada momento y sin darse cuenta la revista con peinados que hojeaba cayó a la alfombra.  
  
Esperaba que todos estuviesen, que no faltara ninguno…ni Daisuke, ni Iori, ni Sora, ni Mimi…nadie. Las invitaciones fueron enviadas con un mes de anticipación y los regalos y felicitaciones comenzaron a llegar a la semana después.  
  
Sora, que estudiaba diseño, le pidió si podía hacer su vestido y Miyako aceptó gustosa…sería el primer diseño para Sora.  
  
Mimi la había acompañado para el ramo…luego de mucho regodearse eligieron uno de calas amarillas, rosas blancas y otras flores más pequeñas. La corona para el cabello, fue otra demora…ambas eran exigentes…le siguieron la elección de aretes, zapatos…el peluquero, la estilista…el traje para la fiesta…y otros detalles.  
  
-¡Y la despedida de soltera! – exclamó una chica pelirroja de pronto.  
  
-¡Sí! …será en algunas horas más, en ese local…de la calle Oasis.  
  
Los gritos siguieron.  
  
  
  
  
  
Mientras en casa de los Ishijouji…  
  
-Y cuando la tengas ahí…la tomas por la cintura..bajas su vestido y…  
  
-¡¿De qué demonios hablas, Daisuke?! – cuestionó Takeru.  
  
-Ken me entiende…¿verdad?  
  
-¡¡Llegaron las cervezas!! – prorrumpió Taichi entrando al cuarto con las manos llenas.  
  
-No te preocupes Ken…los nervios se pasan – Jyou temblaba más que el novio.  
  
-Eso lo dijo un experto – se burló Yamato.  
  
-¿Tú también estabas tan nervioso Jyou, el día antes de tu matrimonio con Mimi? – preguntó Iori.  
  
-¿Nervioso? …¡peor que eso!, apenas pudo decir…acepto, si lo hubieras visto – contestó Koushirou.  
  
**********  
  
  
  
-¡Cálmate Miyako! – ordenó Sora ajustando el vestido de novia a su cintura - …así nunca terminaré.  
  
-Esto me recuerda a mi matrimonio… - dijo Mimi con nostalgia.  
  
-¡Miyako!, ¡Si te mueves, no podré terminar! – Sora le pedía.  
  
-Te ves muy bella Miyako – sonrió Hikari.  
  
-¿Qué hora es? – preguntaba la joven Inohue nuevamente.  
  
-Las 3.00 aún faltan 2 horas… - la hermana de Taichi trató de tranquilizarla.  
  
-Pero aún no está peinada…el estilista debe pintar sus uñas…maquillarla…  
  
-¡Mimi!, ¡Deja de ponerla más nerviosa! – le dijo Sora.  
  
-¿Qué hora es?  
  
-Miyako ya te dijeron la hora, ¡basta! – Takenouchi perdía la paciencia.  
  
  
  
Ken se tocaba las manos…y volvía a mirarse al espejo…¿estaba limpio el traje?, ¿la corbata en su lugar?, ¿el peinado no se desordenaría con el viento?…esas preguntas rodeaban insistentes la cabeza de Ishijouji.  
  
-Hey! Ken y ¿los zapatos?  
  
-¡Casi se me olvidan!  
  
Daisuke lo miró raro…acaso, ¿cuándo él se casara se comportaría igual de estúpido?  
  
-¡Ya es hora! – dijo Jyou.  
  
-¡No lo asustes! – precisó Ishida – aún faltan algunas horas...  
  
-Pero el novio debe llegar primero.  
  
  
  
Las horas habían pasado lento.  
  
Ken Ishijouji esperada parado en la puerta de la Catedral de Odaiba, a su lado su padre saludaba e invitada a pasar a adentro a los presentes.  
  
  
  
-¡Debemos irnos ya es hora! – dijo Miyako afirmando con fuerza el ramo.  
  
-No, la novia llega con retraso – recordó Sora.  
  
-Sí, yo llegué con 25 minutos de retraso… - comentó Mimi.  
  
-A ti no te podíamos sacar al estilista y peluquero de encima – le señaló Sora.  
  
-El auto está en la puerta de tu casa ya…¿vamos?…daremos una vuelta y luego a la catedral – dijo Hikari con una sonrisa tratando de tranquilizar a la novia.  
  
  
  
*********  
  
-¡Lleva 10 minutos de atraso! – exclamó Ken - ¡10!  
  
-Debe ser así – explicó Takeru.  
  
-Mimi demoró como 30… - indicó Jyou.  
  
-¿Te lo puedes llevar para adentro, Yamato? – pidió Taichi.  
  
-Sí.  
  
-Vamos Jyou… - jaló el rubio.  
  
-Yo pensé que no llegaría… - seguía hablando el de pelo azul.  
  
-Silencio Kido, Ken está muy nervioso! – dijo Koushirou.  
  
  
  
La limosina donde venía Miyako se estacionó frente a la catedral. Ken y los demás entraron y tomaron sus respectivos lugares…primero bajaron las damas de honor: Sora y Hikari. Luego bajó Inohue, con la ayuda de Mimi se ordenó el vestido y el velo.  
  
Del brazo de su padre la joven ingresó al lugar, vio a Ken en el altar y sus nervios aumentaron…sus amigos la miraban alegres…caminó lento hacia su futuro esposo.  
  
Tomó la mano de Ken despojándose de la de su padre…comenzaba el día más importante de su vida.  
  
  
  
  
  
-Fin-  
  
  
  
  
  
Una pequeña historia de Miyako y Ken…en el día de su matrimonio…  
  
Comentarios a: lorena_chan90@hotmail.com  
  
  
  
La historia en Mía no la tomes sin mi permiso.  
  
  
  
Miyako, Ken y los demás protagonistas de Digimon pertenecen a la Toei, Akiyoshi Hongo, etc, etc…la historia es MÍA. 


End file.
